Forgotten Times
by Acid Pixie Dust
Summary: It's been two months… the doctors are starting to lose hope and so am I. I wish she would just wake up already, I miss her… Clary's in a coma and when she wakes up might not remember Jace. He tries saving their relationship by reminding her of their past days together. Rating might change
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own these characters. They belong strictly to Cassandra Claire and her brilliant mind.**

_It's been two months… the doctors are starting to lose hope and so am I. I wish she would just wake up already, I miss her… _

There's a knock on the door and the doctor walks in, but not the same one. He looks at me with despair in his eyes and says, " Mr. Herondale? Hi, I'm Doctor Schmitt I'm here to check in on Ms. Fairchild." There's nothing to say so i stare at him blankly.

"Have you been here all night Mr. Herondale?" he asks.

When I respond my voice comes out hoarse, "All weekend, and every weekend before."

He looks at me with pained eyes, like he's seen others in my position, "You should go home sir, sitting here everyday won't help anything. If she wakes up I'll be sure to ca-"

"No. Don't bother, everyone's already offered so you're not the first. I'm perfectly fine waiting here. It's not like I've got anything better waiting for me at home."

He only responds with a sympathetic nod and walks out of the room, closing the door behind him. I wait a few seconds before changing seats to the one next to her bed, "My dear Clary, please wake up. I need you."

The next thing I know I fall asleep holding her hand.

(The First Night)

This was the third time this week Jace had gone to this club with the intent of leaving with a girl.. He knew he would get a girl there was no doubt about it, it was just a struggle of finding out which girl didn't have a boyfriend, he hated having to beat up and innocent guy just because their girl couldn't keep her hands off of him. The whole reason this thing started was because his girlfriend did the same thing to him.

He easily walked past the bouncer and walked straight to the bar. He never needed to go to the dance floor, girls always came to him.

Jace sat there waiting for a good 7 minutes when he saw something. It was the color of fire and oddly intriguing so instead of sitting and waiting he walked over to the girl the flames belonged to.

"Hey sexy, what do you say we pay the bill and head out for the night?" Jace whispered into her ear.

The mystery girl turned around and slapped him across the cheek, "Excuse me? I have a boyfriend you know!"

_Damn, her hair matches her temper, _Jace thought as he rubbed his cheek smirking at her, _it's actually kind of a turn on._

While she sat there staring at him another guy walked up putting his arm around the girl, "Can I help you?" he asked.

Jace just looked at the boy, dumbfounded. This hasn't really happened to him before, but he quickly snapped out of it and shook the guy's hand, "The name's Jace, and have to say you have one tough girlfriend," he then looked over to the girl and winked, "See ya around toots."

Jace walked out of the bar knowing he'd have to see her again, if his life depended on it.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

_I feel like jumping into a pit of flames... _

_Flames..._

_Like her hair._

_I miss her eyes, and her smile, I miss the way she looks at me._

_Please just wake up Clary, please..._

Another week has gone by and the doctors are starting to lose their hope, but I refuse, I know she's going to wake up. I'm taking her home today since there's no new progress. We'll have an in home nurse check on her but somehow I feel this is better than having her here in the hospital. I guess we'll see.

* * *

><p>The next few days Jace went to the same bar but never left with a girl. He was always just sitting, waiting, and expecting that girl with the fiery hair to return. She never did, so eventually he stopped going and did normal people stuff like go get coffee at the crack of dawn.<p>

Jace walked into Java Jones, combing his fingers through his hair, contemplating what to get. After a few minutes of not knowing he finally gave up and sat down in a dark green booth in the back and watched people recite their poetry. A flash of red crossed his vision and he thought it was his imagination until the ginger sat in front of him. A smirk pulled at Jace's lips as he realized who it was, he decided to get up and get some coffee, knowing he'd be there for a while.

When he came back, he casually sat next to the girl and extended his hand with a nonchalant attitude, "I don't think we've properly met. My name is Jonathan, but you can call me Jace."

"Sorry I'm not interested," she said shaking his hand, "But my name's Clarissa, most people call me Clary but seeing that you're trying to flirt with me, Clarissa will do."

_Ah, so she's playing hard to get. I get it. Game on._

"Alright, _Clarissa_, so where's this boyfriend of your's? I'm guessing its the same guy as at the club a few nights ago. Unless you like to switch it up?" Jace winks.

"Actually, _Jonathan_, he's parking the car right now. And unless you want a face full of fist for trying to flirt with his girlfriend, I suggest you leave."

"Is that a challenge? I bet I could snap those twigs he calls arms in a second, but alright toots. We'll see when he gets here." He pecked a kiss on her cheek and went back to his original seat.

Just then a lanky guy with curly brown hair and glasses walked in and sat next to Clary. He awkwardly put his arm around her, almost like he didn't know what to do, and Jace couldn't help but snigger which cause Clary to turn around and glare at him. He only smirked and winked at her, knowing she'd only get irritated.

Just when Jace was about to get a new cup of coffee, some feeble-minded kid and a drummer got on stage putting together words that made no sense and a beat of a drum every other syllable to go with it. He decided it was best to just sit down, there was no way he could stay here long enough to get through another coffee with that racket.

He took his seat behind Clary again and noticed the awkward love remarks her boyfriend was making to her, "It's a shame we have to be here right now, when we could be doing other things that don't make our eardrums bleed."

"Oh and what is that?" Clary paused, "Oh I know! We could've gone to that gaming arcade down the block. Man, I could spend hours in there."

"That's not what he meant, little Clarissa, and you know it." Jace leaned forward to whisper so only she could hear.

Clary turned to glare at Jace then leaned toward her boyfriend, "Simon, I'll be back. I have to use the restroom, it might take a while." She got up taking her purse with her then walked out the back door leading to the alley.

She whipped around knowing that Jace followed her, "What on _Earth_ do you think you're doing? I mean honestly."

"What? I was only trying to help you out." He was getting enjoyment out of her getting angry.

"Seriously? I have enough problems without you 'trying to help out'. Don't you know when to stop?"

"Yes, I do. And now obviously isn't the time. You clearly don't like him so why don't you just go back in there and say it, before he gets any more ideas about taking you somewhere else." Jace was starting to get irritated by this little chat.

Clary looked at him and could notice that he wasn't at all happy with her. She could see his aureate eyes starting to churn and deepen, "It's none of your business anyway Jace. Who are you to tell me what to do with my relationship?"

Jace took a step forward, getting even more irritated by her ignorance, "Well considering you're only using him, I'm just trying to help," he looked into her eyes and saw just how green and brilliant they were, "Take it from a man who knows what he's talking about." He noticed when they made eye contact her eyes grew darker and her pupils dilated. _Hmm. That was weird._

Clary wasn't going to back down and be dominated by his presence so instead she also took as step forward until their noses we almost touching and her neck hurt from how much she had to look up, "For the record, I'm not using him. We were just trying things out but he clearly is taking this too seriously. So fine, Jace. I'll do it. But if he hates me in the end and I lose a friend, I'll be coming back for your head."

Clary noticed that signature smirk starting to form on his lips but there was something mischievous about it making her suspicious, "Finally," Clary raised her eyebrows just as Jace closed the last couple of inches between them, kissing her plump lips like he'd been dying to do for the past week. At first Clary was taken by surprise and went to push him away but then something over took her and all she could think about was how soft his golden locks were as she thread her fingers through his hair, while kissing him back with equal intensity.

In the background Clary heard a door open but wasn't in the right mind to acknowledge it. Not until she heard that oh so familiar voice.

"_Clary?_"

* * *

><p><em>Please review. Since it's my first time posting I want to make sure it's great for you, I'm open to even negative reviews if that's all there is! :)<em>


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter Three_**

After being discovered at Java Jones, Clary ran off, too shocked to confront Simon about what happened. Jace didn't have to think twice before going after her. But little did he know that she was an extremely fast runner so he had to go at least double the speed he was expecting.

They were already a few blocks down, beads of sweat forming on Clary's forehead, when Jace finally caught up with her. He grabbed her by the waist and she squealed and squirmed trying to get free but gave up when his grip tightened.

He growled into her ear, "What the _hell_ Clary? What are you going to do, always run from your problems? Get back there and talk to Simon. He didn't deserve that, and I was stupid enough to think that you'd actually go back in there and break up with him. I should've waited instead of just going on impulse. Do you know what that little escapade just made me? Do you?" He turned her around, making sure to grip her by the shoulders so she couldn't escape again. Looking into her eyes he answered his own question, "That just made me a cheater. And let me tell you how much I detest cheaters, Clarissa. My ex-girlfriend did that to me, and I don't know if you know the feeling but it hurts. It makes you feel like you're not good enough," Clary heard the bitterness in his voice and saw the gold in his eyes flicker like a match.

"I-I'm sorry," She mumbled, "I d-didn't mean to. I just… I panicked. I saw the flash of hurt and anger in Simon's eyes and didn't know what to do so I ran."

"Well then stop running. Get back there and set things straight. Don't just leave him standing there like a fool."

Clary nodded and Jace let go of her shoulders. He looked at her one more time before turning back. There was an awkward silence between them as they walked back to the coffee shop, neither one of them brave enough to break it.

They rounded the corner to the alley where they left Simon but he wasn't there so they went into the building and looked around for him, "That's strange. I don't know where he is?" Clary walked back out to the parking lot, walking around a few times looking for that familiar beat up van but couldn't find it anywhere, "Oh my God… He left me here."

"Well, I mean what do you expect, I would've left you here too."

Clary ignored his comment and started walking towards the side walk, it's only when Jace called her name that she stopped, "Where do you think you're walking to? Don't you see the rain clouds coming in?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'll go home, maybe not. I don't want to be here anymore."

"Alrighty then, let's go," He walked up to her and pulled her along by the elbow, leading her to his shiny black Lamborghini.

"Whoa, _this is your car?_" Clary paused to check out his sweet ride, "You must be rich. I can't even imagine why your girlfriend would dump you with money like this."

"She didn't know. I always got a rental car when I picked her up on dates because I didn't trust her judgment." Clary thought she saw something that looked like sadness flash in his eyes but it was gone too quick for her to be sure.

"How do you know you can trust me?"

"I just do." Jace answered without any hesitation and jumped in the car, waiting for Clary. After letting her struggle for a few seconds he got out and opened the door for her, "After you toots." He winked just as she rolled her eyes then closed the door and jumped into the driver's seat and started the car.

"Where are we going?" Clary wondered as she took in the details of the car.

"To my place, unless you had other plans? Maybe you want to go home?"

Clary tried swallowing the lump in her throat, "U-um… no. Not home."

Jace raised his eyebrow at her. He was getting suspicious until he realized, "Clary, please tell me you don't live with Simon?" Clary flinched and mumbled out a, "Sort of…."

"Alright… this just got complicated." He paused to think for a minute, "I'll just take you home, there's no point in starting an argument between you two. Where do you li-"

"No! Please don't take me home… I don't want to see Simon right now. I don't think I can handle talking to him so soon." Clary looked at Jace with beautiful, green puppy-dog eyes that he just couldn't resist.

_Man, if she keeps looking at me with those eyes of hers I'd do just about anything for her._

Jace sighed, "Ok, fine. I'll let you stay at my house, but only for a night and on one condition," he smirked at her, "All I want is your number."

Clary contemplated this for a moment then gave in reaching into his pocket for his phone and put in her number. When she handed it back he looked at her then the screen and called it. When her phone rang he genuinely smiled and she could see the little chip in his tooth, "See, I knew you couldn't lie to a sexy face like this." And with that he pulled out of the parking lot and headed home.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes went by and they finally arrived at Jace's house but not before the rain started to pour. At first Clary wasn't really sure, she had almost thought he took her to the capital.<p>

After entering the code to the gate, they pulled into a driveway filled with another two cars, the house was enormous and all white with a few gold and dark blue accents. It was only two stories but it was wider than it was tall and had pillars and a deck with an old swing that would remind you of where your grandma might sit to watch the sun rise. Clary gaped at the house then closed her mouth before she started to drool, "Wow Jace. This house is beautiful. Do you live here alone?"

"Not always. Sometimes my family stays over and we have parties and stuff." She turned to look at him and gage his reaction, "Don't you ever get lonely?" He merely shrugged and answered with, "No, not really. It gets kind of quiet but I don't mind, I'm never home much anyway." Clary didn't question why, knowing he wouldn't answer.

Jace parked the car and got out, covering his head with his jacket to block the rain and swiftly went around to Clary's side to let her out. She thanked him as he gave her his jacket and they ran inside.

Once inside Clary was once again entranced by how big his house was. There was a giant entry way that opened up to a grand double stair case. To the left, Clary could see a giant dining room, with a beautiful antique wooden table, that led to an even bigger kitchen. To the right, she saw the living room with at least three sofas and two love seats. There was a flat screen TV that looked almost as big as the wall. The living room led to another room with giant wooden double doors but she couldn't see beyond that since they were closed.

Jace dropped his keys in a bowl by the entry and spread his arms wide, "Welcome to the Herondale Mansion, my lady." He smiled at her and headed up the stairs. He paused and turned to look at her when she stayed by the door, "Follow me, unless you want to stay in those wet clothes of yours and freeze to death."

She shrugged and followed him up the stairs. They went to the hallway on the left which had a few doors on each side. When they got to the end of the hallway there was a door that led to the attic. Clary's eyebrows pulled together in curiosity, "Is your bedroom in the attic?"

"Yeah, it has the best view of the sunrise, it's so beautiful to wake up to and know it's a new day, a fresh start… Plus it gives me the most privacy," Jace raised his eyebrows at her so she knew what he meant.

Clary giggle silently, "You should be careful, you almost had me thinking you could be a nice guy."

"Who says I'm not?" He said it sarcastically but he wished she only knew how serious he was. They were finally in his bedroom and Clary couldn't help but notice it was oddly organized, everything had a place. It was still pretty big though.

There was a king size bed with a grand wooden bed frame and a night stand on each side. On the night stands were lamps and a single book, _A Tale of Two Cities. _On the wall next to the bed there was an armoire that looked hand carved. And opposite of the bed where the TV could've been was an extravagant fireplace. On the wall to the left of the bed there was a hallway that led to a bathroom that looked almost as big as the bedroom itself.

Jace walked to the armoire and opened it, revealing a few fancy suits and more t-shirts and pants, mostly in dull colors, and a mirror on the door. He took out a t-shirt and a pair of shorts, throwing them at Clary, "The shower's in there and sorry but you'll have to use my shampoo. I'll use a different shower."

Clary snorted at him, "Alright. But if I catch you peaking in I won't hesitate to break that pretty little nose of yours."

He simply grinned and walked off.

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes and a life time's worth of thoughts later, Clary finally got out of the shower. She spent most of the time just basking in the scent of man. She bet that even with that delicious shampoo Jace smelt even better.<p>

_No, Clary. What are you thinking? You still technically have a boyfriend! Besides, Jace could never be boyfriend material. He's too much of a player._

_But is he really? He said that cute thing about the sunrise, and I have a feeling he's hiding those emotion behind a wall of steel. And hey! You were the one that decided to kiss him in front of Si, so there's no way you're still dating._

_You're just making up excuses!_

_And you're just another voice inside my head making me argue with myself!_

Clary rolled her eyes so hard it hurt and walked out in just the shirt Jace gave her. It was so big it covered her enough to be a ball gown.

Jace was on the bed, now in sweats and a similar shirt, and looked her up and down while raising his eyebrow in question, "You look practically naked. I mean, don't get me wrong, it's hot. But I thought you weren't interested." He turned back to his book pretending to keep reading when really he was trying to avoid staring.

Clary rolled her eyes again, she'd been doing a lot of that lately. She shuffled over to the other side of the bed and sat down, "What are you reading?"

He closed the book to show her, "_A Tale of Two Cities,_ just some old book I found in the library. I guess it's been in the family for centuries. It even has a love letter written in it."

"That's so sweet. But wait, you have a library?"

He chuckled, "Yeah. I can show you if you want?"

"Maybe later," She smiled at him and looked at the clock, it was already 7:00, _Past time for dinner. _Clary rubbed her stomach and, as if on cue, it rumbled. Jace glanced at her, "Looks like the monster's awaken."

"Yeah… I haven't exactly eaten much today." She paused and thought about how big his kitchen was, "I think I have an idea. How about, since you have so much room and food, we cook each other a meal. Whoever cooks the best wins and has to do the dishes. But it can't have eggs. Eggs are repulsive and I don't know how to cook them." Clary added scrunching her nose.

"Alright deal." And they headed back down to the kitchen. Once down there Jace showed her where everything was so they'd have a fair cooking competition.

Clary got the flower, eggs, butter, and chocolate chips and started mixing everything into a bowl, "Wow Clary, don't try too hard you might hurt yourself with those chocolate chip pancakes. Don't do anything too strenuous, I need you alive by morning."

"I'll have you know that I make _fantastic_ pancakes. I even won pancakes of the century in my family." She waved the spoon and accidentally sent some of the mix flying onto his black shirt. She gulped and her face started to turn red, "Uh oh."

Jace looked down at his shirt then back at Clary, "You bet, 'uh oh'," And in the blink of an eye he reached into the flour bag and chucked a hand full at Clary, her red hair now a whitish color.

"Jace! What the he-" He was too quick. He threw more flower at her and she spit it out as it landed in her mouth, "Oh game on, Jace Herondale." Clary quickly scooped another spoon full of the pancake mix, pulled the spoon back and launched it at his head. She had surprisingly good aim and it landed in the dead center of his face.

They spent a good hour doing this, squealing and dodging, while Clary took advantage of her height and hid behind chairs and tables, bringing along the mix she made. She couldn't remember the last time she'd laughed this hard, not even with Simon.

Finally the pancake mix and flour were gone but Jace decided it would be a good idea to pick up an egg. He started inching towards Clary with a devious look, "Don't you dare. Get away from me with that monster! Be gone you demon!" She made an attempt to grab at Jace's arms to shake the egg loose but he was too strong and they ended up in a wrestling match on the floor. They were rolling around all over the place covering themselves even more in all the food.

Eventually the egg broke and all that was left was Clary on top of Jace, she was straddling him while trying to pin his arms down. They laid there for a minute just staring into each other's eyes, smirking at each other and breathing heavily from the intense labor. But something shifted in the air and it suddenly got very hot.

Clary thought about the two options she had, she could laugh and get off or kiss him. She chose the latter and pulled his shirt and they collided into a passionate kiss. It wasn't like the kiss at Java Jones. This one was heavy, not spontaneous. Both of them knew it was coming and put equal part into making it mind blowing.

He slipped his tongue into her mouth and in return she did the same. Clary threaded her fingers through his golden hair, pulling enough so that it seemed like it would hurt but he never said anything or stopped her. Jace wrapped his arms around her and somehow managed to pick her up and guide them through the mansion to his room, all while never breaking contact.

When they finally got there they were so into it that Clary didn't even notice that her shirt-dress was already torn off and all she was left in was her bra and panties.

_Good thing I decided to match today._

She didn't feel comfortable being naked alone so she tugged Jace's shirt off and started untying his sweats. When she got it and started tugging them off he grabbed her hands, making her stop, "Wait, Clary. I just want to make sure you're ok with this. I don't want to force you to do anything you don't want to."

She was panting heavily which was making it hard for her to respond, "I'm sure… I… want this. I promise. I trust you."

And with that he looked her up and down, absorbing the curves and indents of her body, then he leaned back down to kiss her and the whole world disappeared. The only thought in their head was one another.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So I realized I've been making short chapters so I decided to make this one way longer. I hope it's not too much so please review! :)<em>**


	4. Chapter 4

_I trust you._

Jace couldn't get those three words out of his head. They spent the whole night practically glued together. Hours upon hours of making love to each other. Clary finally fell asleep around three but Jace stayed up all night, planting soft kisses on her forehead and staring at her beauty. She was so different when she was asleep, almost like if you touched her she would be as soft as a cloud.

He looked up at the clock and saw it was almost six, just in time for the sunrise. He'd been waiting for this moment all night, staring the clock down like it could make it go faster. There was a glint a purplish light coming from outside his window so he knew he needed to wake Clary up.

Jace brushed her hair back from her face. She was laying on his chest with her arm around him so tight that she reminded him of a koala. He brushed a kiss across her cheek while rubbing her arm and whispered in her ear, "Wake up, love. I want to show you something." He kissed her again.

She groaned and buried her face further into his chest, "Not yet. Too early. Go 'way."

He chuckled, "Come on, Clary. Trust me, you're going to want to see this. Just open your eyes.

She pulled her head up and Jace felt a drop of drool on his chest. He scrunched his nose and watched as she peeled her eyes open one at a time, "What do I want to see?"

Before she could close her eyes again he kissed her on the lips and said against her mouth, "Turn around, the sun is rising it's a new day. I got the best honor of waking up with something more beautiful than the sun."

Clary smiled and rolled onto her back laying on Jace with his arm around her. She was trying to calm down the annoying butterflies in her stomach.

Through the window she saw the second most perfect thing in the world. There was the view of the hills in the distance with tons of trees surrounding a lake. The sky was a purplish red and the clouds glinted a hint of orange. She watched, and with every passing second the sky turned a different color.

"Oh how I would love to paint this." She sighed, not realizing Jace heard her.

"You paint?" She nodded, and he saw her fingers start to twitch. He guessed she did that every time she desired a paint brush, "I'd love to see what you can do. Will you show me?"

She turned around and looked at him with thoughtful eyes, biting her lip, "Do you have a sketch book? And maybe some pencils?"

"Actually, I do. They're in the drawer in the nightstand." He let her go so she could get them and watched how big her smile grew when they were in her hand.

"Ok. How about I draw you something and you make breakfast?" Then she giggled, remembering last night, "But I guess we should clean up first shouldn't we? Do you have anything I can wear? And not another t-shirt. We both know how well that went last time."

Jace grinned and got up, butt naked, "Yeah, I might still have some of the clothes my sister left behind."

"Thank you!" She called after him then saw how he was leaving without getting dressed. "Jace? Don't you want to put some pants on or something?"

"Nah, you're the only one here and you've already seen this sweet package" He winked then walked off.

* * *

><p>When Jace came back he had a black lace shirt and some jeans in his hand. She thanked him again and tried on the pants. When she got them on they fell back off. Whoever this girl was she must've been really tall because when she put on the shirt it was tight but still dress length. Clary shrugged figuring Jace wouldn't care.<p>

She walked down to the kitchen and saw him pulling out fresh blueberry muffins. It was still a mess so she went on a hunt to look for some towels and a mop. Once she found them Jace came over to help so it didn't take long to clean up.

"I had an over load of blueberries so I made blueberry everything, pancakes, muffins, even smoothies. So please don't tell me you don't like blueberries too, or else we'll have to go to Denny's."

"Well… I kind of hate blueberries, even more than eggs…" She tried to hold her laugh in when his face turned to complete shock.

"That's it. I give up. No more food at home, from now on its dining out. You might as well tell me what you don't like now that way there's no more mistakes. I'll have to call all the restaurants we go to and give them a head start-"

"Jace. I'm kidding. I love blueberries, they're the best. I was just screwing with you." She burst out laughing when he glared and threw the dirty towel at her, "Ewe! That was plain rude."

"Whatever little red, just come and eat." He snickered at his new nickname for her.

"_Little red_? You've got a lot of bark but I don't see any bite,_ Goldie locks."_

"You know what? That's one less pancake for you. Every name after that I'm taking another one." He glared at her as they walked to the counter filled with food to get their pancakes. Clary slid past him and took the whole plate, "Not if I eat them all first."

She ran off to the table where the smoothies and muffins were already and grabbed the syrup. She tried to eat as many as she could before he got there but her hopes were shot short because she only got through half of one and he easily grabbed half of the other pancakes off her plate, "It's Ok to share little piglet. There will always be more." She glared at him over her cup but didn't say a word.

"So… I was thinking." Jace started, mulling over his thoughts.

"Uh oh. Not thinking."

"Quiet you. But I was thinking that today, since you're here, we could go on a little… adventure. Then I can drop you off at home so you can talk to Simon." He looked at her to see what she thought.

She shrugged, trying to play it cool, but she couldn't help the smile growing, "Yeah, that sounds nice." The smile was now at full bloom.

"Alright, the first part of our adventure is to do the dishes." He leaned forward and kissed her cheek. She turned the color of the reddest rose, and he got up to pull her chair out.

"You know Mr. Herondale, I didn't think I'd come to like you, considering how we first met, but I don't know now. I think you're starting to change my mind."

"It's the pretty blonde curls isn't it? That always gets 'em" He laughed as she rolled her eyes and picked up both their plates.

Clary got up and turned the radio on so they didn't have to do the dishes in silence. And right when she got to the best station her favorite song for this week came on.

_Alone together, By Fall Out Boy_

"Oh my gosh! Jace!" He jumped as she started charging his direction, "Stop what you're doing right now."

He looked at her, confused, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No silly. _Dance with me!_" She yanked him by the wrist over to the living room where the music was loudest and they had their own mini dance circle. Clary belched out the lyrics, "_Say yeah! Let's be alone together, we can stay young forever! Screaming from the top of your lungs!" _She twirled in Jace's arms then put his hands on her hips. They danced crazily but never put too much space between themselves, "_I don't know where you're goin' but do you got room for one morrrre troubled soul?" _They shimmied together as the song slowed down, and Jace whispered in her ear, "I wish we could be alone together."

She looked confused so he just poked her nose and kissed her, "You're a great dancer. Too bad it had to be limited to one song." He smiled again, something that had been rare once upon a time but seemed to be happening a lot lately. She returned the smile and hand in hand they walked back to kitchen to finally finish cleaning.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So I know I stopped at a weird spot but I promise the next chapter will be way better and longer. I'm not sure when the next update will be, I sort of have a family emergency to take care of but then I promise I'll update ASAP! ~Review Please :) ~ <em>**


End file.
